


Surprise Vacation

by Shabby86



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Spook Me 2019! Therapy seems to be helping Keller deal with Toby's parole. Life for Toby and the kids is going well. There's even a mystery vacation involved.I'm not posting warning because that just wouldn't be terrifying. Read at your own risk.





	Surprise Vacation

Prompts-Maniac 

Surprise Vacation

The sunlight was blazing through the office windows. He squints while shifting in the wooden chair, trying to regain his vision. Leaning forward, he balances his elbows on the desk, chin against his curled fists. He never makes the first move during these sessions.

“How has your week been, Christopher,” Sister Pete politely begins.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Not too bad, I suppose,” Chris says, rolling his eyes.

“Did you make an effort to have a positive interaction with somebody,” Sister Pete inquires.

Chris' lips twitch as he suppresses his signature smirk. “How was your week, Sister?”

Sister Pete leans forward in her chair, plants her elbows on her desk, mimicking Chris' pose. “My week was just fine, but we are here to discuss you. Did you do your assignment?”

Chris sighs, averting his glaze back to the blinding light. “If by positive you mean I only broke a nose and didn't kill anybody, then yes.”

“I'm glad it went no further than a broken nose, but that is not what I meant by positive. Who's nose,” She shakes her head.

“The new hack. I didn't catch a name. He had the balls to suggest McManus assign me a new pod-mate,” Chris' eyebrows knit together. He damn near growls and he quotes the CO, “That I should get over 'My Prison Bitch' and 'Suck a new cock',” 

Sister Pete momentarily hesitates. It's crucial that she avoid conveying the wrong words as Chris battles his anger. Toby is and always has been a delicate topic for Keller. Since Toby was granted parole, it's like walking on egg shells. McManus should have informed his new recruit just how dangerous that topic can get. Of course, those 'baby' CO's, fresh from training, think they know it all. She's seen it a hundred times. They believe they can better the system, reform the prisoners with a 'take no shit' attitude. Some learn to communicate with the inmates. Others play with fire. She says a silent prayer that a broken nose has taught the new CO a lesson.

“Christopher,” Sister Pete takes him by the hands, pulling them from under his chin. She wiggles his finger loose rubbing the crescent shaped imprints in his palms. “Listen carefully to me. McManus is not going to tempt fate by giving you a new pod-mate until you request one. You know, everyone else that was here before Toby was released knows that he was not 'Your prison bitch'. You can't allow one CO to get under your skin, even when those remarks are completely inappropriate. Just close your eyes in that moment and breath. Think of what Toby would say to you. He won't want you in the Hole come visitation day.”

Chris peers down at their linked hands. He slowly breaths, trying his hardest to calm down. Toby used to rub his hands like this when he caught him clenching his fists. He misses Toby so very much. He gives Sister Pete's hands a gentle squeeze, “ I'll try my best. For my Toby and for you.”

“And for yourself. You will feel better without the burden of overwhelming anger. This week, I still want a positive interaction with someone in this building, apart from with me. I also want you to write to Tobias. He will read and enjoy whatever you have to say. I know you have disclosed your most personal thoughts to Tobias in the past. The topics you won't reveal to anyone else. Vent to him. Confide in him. Bring the letters to me. I'll give you an envelope. As long as you show me its just the letter, no other objects not approved of, I'll allow you to seal your letter. I will mail it for you. Tobias will send your mail to me or bring you letters on visiting day. This way nobody in the mail room can tamper with your mail, and you have privacy to say what you need to. I already discussed this with Tobias and he is on board. Are you willing do that,” Sister Pete explains carefully. She did get Tobias' permission, but no way was she bringing this to McManus or the Warden. They can remain in the dark about the guys writing to each other if it helps her patient heal.

Chris allows a rare, genuine smile to grace his face, “Thanks, Sister. Yes, I will write to Toby.” The gears began turning in his devious mind, but he leaves it at a simmer below the surface. 

Toby,

Sister Pete made it my homework to write to you. You both know I despise writing. It always makes me feel stupid. How can this be therapeutic? I told her I would. I miss you so much! You have no idea how empty our... my... pod has been. I fill so many hours with daydreams of freedom and an actual life together. I sleep in your bunk now, head resting on your pillow as if it's your chest. Nobody has moved in yet and that's the way I like it. Sister says McManus won't give me a new pod-mate until I am ready. The new hack suggested I get over my “prison bitch” and to “find a new cock to suck”. I broke his nose. He's lucky I only broke his nose. Nobody is allowed to talk about you like that. This anger management bullshit is harder than it sounds. You're my world. My lover. My Toby! I'd shout it to the world if I wasn't locked up. I don't feel embarrassed to admit I love another man, when it comes to you. Now that's a first. I'll get this right because I aspire to make you proud. I'm feeling a little better already. Don't tell Sister Pete, but she may be on to something with this writing idea.  
What's your favorite memory of us? Mine is the first time we made love. I relive that night often. You were so nervous and shy. I promised you I'd go slow, and I did, didn't I? Kissing you softly, you licking the inside of my mouth with your lengthy tongue. God, Toby, I swear I felt you caressing my tonsils! Your low, needy moans just made me desire you more. Naked on my bunk together, I licked your nipples and you blushed. Nobody had ever played with your nipples before. You had no clue they were so sensitive. I frightened you when I turned you over onto your belly. I never meant to do that. I slipped my pillow under your hips, reassuring you that I was going to precede cautiously. I rubbed your lower back and explained that this was only part of the foreplay. I had known from the beginning that I wanted you on your back the first time I entered you. I yearned to see those icy blue eyes as I sank into you. I touched your ass and you jumped. More caressing and soothing you. I dipped my head, spread your delectable cheeks, and licked you. You dropped your head to the mattress and moaned. Pre-cum dribbled from my cock at the sound. Oh I knew I was succeeding. I flattened my tongue and repeatedly licked from behind your balls up to your tailbone. (I have one hand between my legs as I write this.) When I pointed my tongue and drove it home, I swear, I thought you were going to tear the mattress apart. Tongue fucking you while you humped my pillow was so damn dirty! The moment I stopped to turn you over, oh if looks could kill! I adored your blushing as I pulled the bottle of lube from under my sheet. I slicked my dick up and you sat up. I could tell you were nervous again. I was floored when you asked to ride me. I could have watched you bounce on my cock all night. Your stiff penis was slapping your lower belly, leaving wet marks on your flesh. I started getting close to the finish line, so I wrapped my hand around your thick shaft... a couple strokes and you erupted across my stomach, chest, even some on my face. I don't think you realize just how loud you were moaning and screaming my name that night. As I finished blowing my load in you, I caught a glimpse of Murphy staring into the pod. I'm thinking he didn't give a shit as long as we weren't fighting. I think most of Em city caught the show, actually. Could you blame them? You're damn beautiful riding my cock. No care in the world.  
Anyhow, that's my favorite memory. These fantasies sustain me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my hands full. Love you, Tobe.

Love,  
Chris

The week flew by rather quickly. Before he knew it, it was time for a session with Sister Pete. Chris knocks on the door. Sister Pete opens the door just a sliver. “Christopher! I have a special surprise for you today. Close your eyes and take my hand.” Chris complies, stepping cautiously as he follows Sister Pete. She settles him in on the couch in her office. Usually they sit at the desk, so Chris figures they are meeting with someone today. “You can open your eyes now,” She chirps.

Chris opens his eyes cautiously. When he spies the mystery guest, he jumps off of the couch, laughing, “Toby! What are you doing here, baby?” He forces Toby into a bear hug before he can get a word in. He's near tears, the joy is so overwhelming.

Toby squeezes Chris in return. “I've come to see you, is what I'm doing here. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last visit. Holly and Harry have decided to join everything, and I do mean everything, this year at school. Harry's doing pee-wee football and scouts. Holly has dance class, gymnastics, and volunteers at the animal shelter. I take them to all of this after work! I love it. I love them. It's exhausting. I didn't forget about you, babe. I promise.”

“It's alright, Toby. I knew when you got out of here that you'd be busy. I'm excited that you're with your kids, no matter how much I miss you,” Chris murmurs in his ear. He allows his arms to slide down Toby's body, taking his hand. He sits on the couch and settles Toby onto his lap.

Toby squirms, “Chris, I should sit next to you.”

“Tobias, you're fine. You gentlemen won't get in trouble in my office. I don't mind if you sit on Christopher's lap, as long as he remains focused on session also,” Sister Pete soothes. Toby settles down on Chris' lap. “Did you do your assignments for this week?”

“Yes, Sister, I did,” Chris smiles. “I played cards with some of the guys and refrained from fighting.”

Sister Pete lights up, “good job, Mr. Keller. I am proud of you. I'm betting you enjoyed that, correct? What about the letter?”

Chris leans to the side a little, bracing Toby, and removes neatly folded paper from his back pocket. “I have the letter right here,” he hands the paper to Toby to read, “and yes, the game was enjoyable.

“I'd like you to do the same assignments this week. If you can accomplish more than one interaction, that would be wonderful. At least make one, please,” Sister Pete directs. “Are you okay, Tobias? You're awfully pink. Do you need a drink of water?” She gets out of her chair, making for the mini fridge.

“No, Sister, I'm fine. It's just... I'm not sick or anything... I'm feeling fine...,” Toby rambles uncontrollably.

Keller laughs while petting Toby's hair, “he's okay. I swear.” He slips the letter from Toby's fingers and hands it to Sister Pete. Chris is an exhibitionist. He gets a satisfaction from showing off his letter.  
“You might not want to read that,” Toby blushes profusely. “Chris is just trying to...”

At this point, Chris covers Toby's mouth with his hand. “She can read it if she likes, T. I give her my permission.” Toby licks at Keller's hand and Chris laughs. “You're a silly boy, licking my palm.” Toby stops, a scarlet blush swiftly becomes his complexion. 

Sister Pete glances over the letter as Chris gives Toby grief. She's hoping Chris isn't planning any trouble. “Well, I certainly need a glass of water after that,” She utters as she hands the paper back to Toby. She hands each of the guys a bottle of water. “Had you indicated the nature was of an intimate moment you shared, I wouldn't have intruded.”

“I don't care who knows what Toby and I have done. Like the letter said, everyone in Em city probably saw us,” Chris explains nonchalantly. 

“I couldn't get the words out,” Toby says shyly.

“Probably the lack of blood flow to your big Harvard brain. Do you think I wouldn't catch that steel rod between your legs, lover?” Chris pipes up. 

Shifting in her chair, Sister Pete chimes in, “that's enough embarrassing Tobias for today, Christopher. I'm going to get some coffee. The CO is still in the hallway and will come in if he hears anything suspicious. You gentlemen have about ten minutes alone before session is over.” She informs them on her way out the door.

Toby spins around, straddling Chris' thighs, and dives in for the kiss. “Pain in my ass. Giving me an erection right here in front of a nun,” Toby gasps.

“Let me apologize,” Chris moans into Toby's mouth. Toby shivers with anticipation. Keller settles Toby on the cushion beside him. He promptly opens Toby's belt, unfastens his button, and lowers his zipper. He frees Toby's thick length, mesmerized as it slaps his lower belly. Chris nudges Toby's penis aside, licking a smear of pre-come from his stomach. He glances up into Toby's beautiful blue eyes as he takes his entire cock into his mouth. Chris runs his tongue up and down Toby's stiff shaft. His head bobs in his lover's lap. Toby grasps the short hair on the back of Chris' head and pumps up into his mouth. In no time at all, Chris is swallowing hot, sticky fluid. He climbs up onto Toby's lap and shares a taste with him. Their tongues perform a familiar dance. They have always enjoyed devouring one another.

Sister Pete meanders back into her office, only to find the guys making out like a couple of teenagers. She clears her throat as she sits down at her desk. “Sorry. Christopher's session is over. It's time for lunch.”

Chris gives Toby a couple more quick kisses and hugs him tightly. “Write back,” he winks. “I love you, baby. Hug the kids for me.”

“I love you, too, Chris. I will give the kids plenty of hugs. I will definitely write and come visit as soon as possible,” he squishes Chris tighter.

“Thank you, Sister. I love my surprise,” Chris grins on his way out.

“He seems to be doing pretty well,” Toby observes. He shifts and he realizes his pants are still wide open. Keller, so close, so very hot, clouded his mind completely. It always does.

Sister Pete adverts her eyes, sly smirk on her face, “some days are better than others. Most of the time he is well behaved. There has been an incident here and there, but no where near the trouble he used to get into. It is mostly depression. He refuses to be medicated for it, so I'm trying my best to get him on track. I think he just requires guidance and support.”

“I'm willing to do everything I can to help. It's tough with the kids, but he's important enough to make this work,” Toby responds. “Keep sending his letters my way. I can always find time to write. I'll visit when I can.”

“I'm thankful he has you in his corner,” Sister Pete sighs.

Sister gained permission from the Warden to use a vacant office down the hall from her own. It's Chris' room to write and decompress. There's a cot, desk, and chair in the room. The desk drawers are full of paper and pens. The windows are always locked, but he sort of has a view. He watches the seasons pass by lengthily. Fall to winter. Now winter is nearing spring. Chris sends a letter to Toby each week. Toby always writes him back. He bares his every weakness to his lover. He reveals truths about himself that he never before would allow himself to believe. When he wants to fight, he writes. Having a dreadful day? He writes. The only trouble Keller has gotten into recently is when another inmate attacks him.  
No visit from Toby since that afternoon with Sister Pete. He understands he's busy with the kids, but not even one visitation? Doesn't he love Chris enough to make the time... somehow? Keller has taken to playing cards regularly. Usually with whoever is available. He doesn't mind most of the guys, there are just a couple he avoids. Still no pod-mate, though. He can't bear it.  
Sister Pete and Chris have grown closer. Their relationship compares to that of her and Toby's. He confines in her. Not as deeply as he does with Toby, but sufficiently that she can start helping him. She thinks his progress is phenomenal. Chris is at present as much a model prisoner as they come in OZ. She trusts Keller to do what's right.  
On the first beautiful day of the spring season, Sister Pete knocks on Chris' office door. He peeks his head out. “Hi, Sister, what can I do for ya?”

She softly smiles, “It's actually what I can do for you. Would you like your window open? It is 70 degrees outside. The breeze is warm and smells of spring.”

Chris perks right up, “Sure. It's been far too long since I had fresh air.”

Sister Pete unlocks the metal mesh screen over the glass, cracks the windows wide open, then locks the screen again. “Smell the air, Christopher, it'll do you good.”

“Thanks,” he whispers, pulling his chair over to the window. Sister pats his shoulder and goes back to her work. He closes his eyes and lets the warm air wash over his face. He drifts off to daydream about life on the outside. He misses freedom. He wants to be with Toby. How could that ever be possible? His eyes pop open and he studies the mesh caging. A sinister grin takes over his features. THAT could work. He sighs. Sister trusts him and would be highly disappointed. What's life actually worth stuck in OZ? Never to be free. No chance to live a happy existence with Toby and the kids. He cringes at the mere thought. It's decided. He has to follow through with his plan. It will take time. He still has to show that he can indeed be trusted with the open window. Chris isn't sure if Sister or a hack will pop in to check on him randomly. Sure, it's locked, but they still may check on him. Tonight he is playing cards with O'Reily. That's when he'll get the ball rolling.  
Keller sits alone at a corner table. Typically when he sits secluded such as he is, nobody bothers him. They've come to realize he does this when he needs personal space. The other inmates fear they will end up dead if they antagonize him. O'Reily was another story. He knew he could approach Keller, even now. The only time he avoided him was if he caused the anger, which was next to never. He does have limits, you know. Ryan saunters over to Keller's table, sinking into the chair on his left. 

“How about 'Go Fish' today? I'm sick to death of 'Black-jack', Ryan suggests.

“Sounds good,” Keller says, shuffling his deck of cards. 

“Any shit going on with you today,” Ryan asks as he props his feet up on the chair in front of him.

“Nah. Same bullshit as everyday. Wake up, live in this dump, then I'll go to bed,” Keller mumbles, dealing the cards.

“I hear you. Got any 3's,” Ryan responds as he checks out his cards.

Chris gives him a card. He catches O'Reily's eye “I need a favor, no questions asked. Okay,” he quietly inquires.

“What is it? What's my reward,” Ryan investigates.

“Lock picking kit. What do you want for it,” Keller attempts to control his breathing. His heart is racing.

Ryan chuckles, “trying to escape?”

“Why do you think that? Listen, I need to open a cabinet,” Chris almost feels bad for lying. Almost. Anything for Toby. He's ready to join his family.

“You're lying, but I'll do it. If you are planning to escape, I want you to kill Gloria's husband,” O'Reily quietly answers. “I was going to have my brother, Cyril, do it, but he's slow. He'd never survive in prison if he was busted.”

Keller eyes him warily, “why kill him? I'm not saying I won't do it. I'm just curious.”

“If he's out of the picture, Gloria can turn to me while she grieves. I'll make her fall in love with me,” Ryan smirks maliciously.

“Whatever, man. You got a deal,” Keller nods. 

They shake on it, then O'Reily wanders off to secure the goods.

Two days after Keller's request of O'Reily, Ryan approaches his pod. He knocks. Keller waves him in, then continues reading his magazine. Ryan plops into the chair next to the bunk and starts flipping through one of Chris' numerous skin mags. They make small talk as Keller watches Ryan out of the corner of his eye. He inconspicuously slides the lock picking kit between two pages, closes the magazine, and gently tosses it next to Chris.

“Thanks,” Keller whispers, “consider your problem solved.”  
“Good luck and thank you too,” Ryan says sincerely. He leaves the pod without looking back. He understands this is the last time he'll see Keller.

That afternoon Keller sits in Sister Pete's office. If his plan goes smoothly, this will be his parting session. He'll miss her friendship, but not nearly as much as he misses Toby.

“How was your week, Christopher,” Sister Pete asks, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her desk. She places her chin on folded hands.

“I can't complain. Found an activity each day to do with another inmate. Of course I wrote to Toby,” Chris smiles. He mimics Sister's pose.

“That's wonderful. How do you feel,” Sister Pete questions.

“To be honest, depressed. I'm lonely. I wish Toby had time to visit me. Do you ever feel lonely,” Chris replies, leaning closer.

“I think at times, we all feel lonesome. We need to feel loved. To have interaction with other humans,” Sister whispers.

Keller reaches out to caress the cross around Sister Pete's neck. His touch is so delicate, she jumps. “I'm not talking about interaction or even feeling loved. I mean sex. Skin to skin contact. Do you ever just want sex, and without it you have this lonely feeling,” he inquires with a low, rumbling tone.

Sister Pete's gaze lands on Chris' very blue eyes. “I do understand,” she breaths. Chris has had that seductive way about him since she met him. There have been days where she's daydreamed about Chris taking her. She's feeling the need to go to confession coming on.

Keller leans in, delicately kissing Sister's lips. She hesitates only a moment, then opens her mouth to his probing tongue. He breaks the kiss. She sighs. He stands up, walks around the desk and kneels on the floor. He carefully spins her chair to face him. Warm, surprisingly soft, hands slide up her sweater. He fondles her breasts, pushing down the cups of her bra. She moans softly as Chris works her nipples into tight little peaks. 

“Is this okay,” Chris questions.

“Yes, Christopher. If it weren't I would have told you,” Sister Pete replies.

Chris kisses her again, scooting her ass to the edge of the chair. He lifts her skirt and she blushes. She hasn't let any man get this far since her husband's death. Keller nuzzles against her thighs, placing kisses on her skin. He runs a finger over her panties, watching her shiver with excitement. Chris stands, picks Sister up, and moves her to the couch. He steps over to the door and locks the handle. Keller slides her panties off.

“Mmm... look how wet you are. What a naughty girl,” Chris rumbles. Sister Pete blushes.

Returning to his knees, Chris spreads Sister Pete's legs apart. He dips his head to lick her slit. He runs his tongue back and forth, not pushing his way in yet. Sister pets his hair, moaning. She holds his head, rubbing up against his mouth. Able to take a hint, Keller sticks his tongue deep between her lower lips. He slips up to her clit, sucking. Sister Pete struggles not to become too loud. Chris inserts two fingers into her pussy. He finds the spot that makes her gasp and rubs. She pumps her hips against him, biting down on her arm as she cums.  
Keller stands up, erection prominent through his pants. He uses one hand to wiggle his pants and boxers down, then the slick hand to stroke himself. Sister is overwhelmed by his appearance right now. His face is a wet mess from her juices. He's rubbing her fluids onto his fat cock. Chris helps her up, turns her around and admires the view of her ass. Wow has she aged well. She holds onto the back of the couch as Chris lines himself up. He inserts his penis slowly, not wanting to harm her. She pushes back against him. He thrusts into her.

“Harder, Christopher, harder. I'm not that breakable,” Sister Pete pants.

Chris fucks her harder. He loves how filthy this is. Fucking a nun, and she can't get enough of him. He reaches around and rubs her clit. In no time they both orgasm hard, Chris shooting his load inside of her. He pulls out, watching her drip. As he grabs some tissues off the desk to clean her up, he thinks, this is the best going away present he could offer her. The thought of Toby dances through his mind. He thinks he would appreciate Chris showing Sister gratitude for everything she has done.

“I think session is finished for today, Christopher,” Sister Pete smiles shyly. “That was amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Chris smirks, “thank you.”

“Are you off to your office? Would you like me to open the window” Sister questions.

“I am. Yes, please,” Chris answers casually.

Together they meander down to Chris' office. Chris opens the door, holding it for Sister Pete to enter. Sister Pete glaces bashfully at Chris, then walks over to the window. She unlocks the mesh and lifts the window. A warm summery breeze streams into the room. The scent carries promises for pleasant days ahead. Inhaling deeply, she allows the warmth to wash over her. She locks the mesh. Sister Pete goes to spin around and Chris is right behind her. He hugs her swiftly and kisses her forehead.

“Thank you, Sister,” Chris whispers.

“Any time, Christopher. Enjoy the rest of the day,” Sister Pete replies.

Chris flops into the chair at his desk. He removes paper and a pen from the draw. He begins writing, as if this is just another day. Sister Pete exits the room, softly closing the door behind her. Today's letter isn't to Toby. In this instance Chris writes

Dear Sister Pete,

I know we've grown close since Toby left, and I'll always treasure our friendship. I apologize for any trouble this may cause you. Show the warden this letter. It is not your fault! I procured the lock picking kit. No, I will never say how or from who. It has nothing to do with you opening my window, or giving me an office. If not this route, I would have taken another. I can't survive without my Toby. Toby played no part in my escape. It'll be a surprise to him. I am immensely sorry that I broke your trust. I hope the gratitude, allowing you to see into my depths, in our last session will never be forgotten. 

Christopher  
Keller places the letter into a envelop addressed to Sister Pete. He sets it on the desk top where she can easily retrieve it later. He removes the kit from his back pocket and hurries to the window. Chris has picked many locks in his lifetime. This is a piece of cake. He carefully opens the mesh, as silently as possible. He uses the tools to maneuver the screen out of place and sets it against the wall. A speedy peek outside, assuring no witnesses, and he climbs out. Chris scurries across the yard, towards the front gate. One guard. No traffic. Visitors left an hour ago. Shift change in two hours. He quietly walks along the fence, up to the guard post. The guard sits in his minuscule box reading a thick paperback. The guard station is a brick shelter, a door on the side, and windows on 3 walls. The windows are open today. No screens. As Chris steps up to the side away from the driveway, a phone rings. He nearly jumps out of his skin. It's just the supervisor asking the guard to stay later. Chris takes a deep breath, springs out of his hiding place, catching the guard by surprise. The frightened man attempts to fight back, but Chris has a death grip on him. A snap rings out in the tiny building. Chris feels the pop of the man's neck snapping. He searches the guard and comes up with a wallet. He takes the $60 inside and stuffs it into his own pocket. Next he takes the guard's gun and races to freedom.  
After a quick pit-stop to hold up his end of the deal, Chris arrives at Toby's house. It's taken two days to get here, but he made it. Keller picks open the lock on the backdoor and lets himself in. He peeks around downstairs. No bedrooms. He tiptoes his way up the staircase, not knowing if any creak. He pops his head into the first bedroom. A miniature Toby is fast asleep in a small race-car bed. Harry has to be about 4 years old now, Chris thinks to himself. He can't exactly remember. He closes the door. The adjacent room is pink. Everything pink. A girl of 9 occupies a bed fit for a princess. Holly. She, too, looks just like Toby. The man makes beautiful babies, Chris thinks as he shuts the bedroom door.  
Keller approaches the last door, left ajar if the kids need him. This must be Toby's room. He cautiously opens the door, shifts into the room, and closes the door. Chris spends a moment gazing at his lover. Toby on his back, stretched out comfortably. His hair is shoulder-length again. Good. Chris always did enjoy playing with his curls. He's only clothed in navy blue sweatpants. Keller's heart swells with the love he feels. On the bedside table sits a picture of Chris. Bonnie returned every photo she had of Chris the last time she visited. Toby swiped the picture of Chris covered in oil and grease, sitting on his motorcycle. They used to daydream of driving across the country on his bike together. His features soften. He promptly climbs onto Toby, straddling his hips, hand over his mouth, and hands pinned above his head. Toby was strong, but Keller had adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Calm down, Tobe. It's me, Chris,” Chris says soothingly. “I'm not uncovering your mouth until you're settled. You are not waking the kids up and scaring them.”

Toby goes limp at the mere idea of frightening his children. Chris uncovers his mouth.

“Where are my kids,” Toby questions, panic in his voice.

“They are in bed still. I closed their doors,” Chris reassures him.

Chris leans forward and kisses Toby. He doesn't get more than a quick peck back.

“Why are you here? How did you get here,” Toby questions.

“We can't have one moment before getting into all the details,” Chris inquires. “I've missed you terribly, T. I couldn't be apart any longer. I've come to get you so we can start a new life together. The kids too.”

“We can't just up and leave. Chris, the police have to be searching for you by now. How did you escape?” Toby rambles.  
“Sister Pete got me an office. You know, so I had somewhere quiet to write to you and calm down. O'Reily got the lock picking kit for me and I left through the window,” Keller explains. “You have to come with me. I broke out for you.”

“I love you, but I can't. The kids and I are settled in here. It's stable, finally, for them. There's no way I can uproot them,” Toby explains.

“Toby, this isn't a request. You and the kids are coming with me,” Chris orders, showing Toby a peek of his gun.

“Here I lay thinking you're very excited to see me, and it's actually a gun,” Toby remarks sarcastically.

“I never want to harm you, lover, but we aren't staying here,” Chris' typical smirk evolves to a dark, stern appearance. “Get up, dressed, and grab Harry. Bring what's important. I'll get Holly ready.”

Keller slides off of Toby and makes his way to Holly's room. He clicks on the bedside lamp, pulling back Holly's ruffle-covered comforter. Gently caressing her cheek, Keller whispers for her to wake up. She opens her sleepy eyes with a flutter. When it registers that Toby isn't the man in her room, her eyes go wide.

“Hey, Holly, you remember me, don't you? It's Chris,” Keller says, squatting down to her eye- level.

Holly looks Keller over carefully. “Yes, I do! You're Daddy's boyfriend! My Daddy has a picture of you in his bedroom. I catch him looking at it a lot,” She exclaims excitedly. “Are you on parole now, like Daddy is?”  
“Something like that. Now that I'm out of prison, I want to take you, Harry, and Daddy on a surprise vacation,” Keller smiles at the little girl. “Help me pack some of your favorite clothes and toys, then we can leave.”

“YAY,” Holly cheers. She rolls out of bed, darts to her closet, and yanks her suitcase out. “Hand me that pink shirt, the purple one, and that blue one please. Oh, and I want to wear my orange sundress with the rainbow on it, please.”

Chris assists Holly with her packing. He sets her suitcase and a care-bear bag full of toys by the stairs. He raids Toby's room for clothes. Keller slips on a pair of jeans he finds. A little snug, as Toby is a bit smaller than him, but they'll work. Anything is better than prison clothes. He'll pick up clothes of his own when they are able to. He rummages through the closet, finds Toby's suitcase, and packs clothing for them. He finds a travel bag and heads into the bathroom for toiletries. 

The second Chris leaves his bedroom, Toby scurries out of bed. He dresses in jeans and a t-shirt, as his brain works overtime. He knows Chris is dangerous. He has to play this game for now, to protect his babies. Walking into Harry's room, he flicks the light on.

“Come on, baby, it's time to wake up,” Toby whispers, uncovering the small boy.

Holly runs into the bedroom and leaps onto the bed. “Get up, Harry, Chris is taking us on a surprise vacation.” She pops off the bed and starts packing clothes for Harry. “Daddy, help me, please.”

Toby gives her a gloomy smile. He thinks to himself, 'wonderful parenting, again, Tobias. This time they're being kidnapped by your escaped convict boyfriend. Oh, and you're along for the ride this round.' He'll get them out of this alive, if it's the last thing he does. “Okay, Hol,” he responds after a moment. He folds the clothing Holly hands him. She chooses Paw Patrol shorts, with the matching shirt for today. “Let's get you dressed, buddy,” he coos to his grumpy son. Harry never has been a morning person. “You can sleep in the car.” 

Keller enters the room, a genuine smile upon his face. Right before his eyes, he has everything he always prayed for. A family to call his own. When he was younger, he thought his family would include a wife, but Toby changed that. He wasn't positive his family would include kids. The love Tobe exhibits for his made Chris want to feel that. He loves Toby and the kids more than he thought possible. Once they are settled down, Toby's panic will dissipate.

“You ready, babe,” Chris inquires of Toby. He wraps his arms around his waist from behind, planting a kiss on his cheek. Holly giggles. “What's so funny, little lady,” he asks her with a laugh.

“You kissed my Daddy,” Holly giggles some more.

Chris twirls Toby to face him. He presses numerous kisses all over his face, sending Holly into a fit of laughter. Toby can't help laughing along with her. Harry whines. Chris picks him up, settling him on his hip. Harry grins, then mimics the face kisses he saw Chris give Toby. They all break out in laughter after that.

“We should pack the car up and get on the road,” Chris says after the laughter lulls. “You got everything, Harry,” he asks.

“Marshall,” Harry howls.  
“I have Marshall,” Toby chimes in, holding up the stuffed dog. “We'd never leave a pup behind. That having been said, Chris, I hope you like puppies.”

“I've never had a puppy,” Keller responds, “why, Toby?”

“Daddy got us a puppy named Chase,” Holly cheers. “Can Chase come on vacation with us,” she asks cautiously.

“Of course he can,” Toby doesn't allow Chris the chance to weigh in. “Just wait until you meet him, Chris. He's a 6 month old German Shepard. Harry named him Chase because he looks like the dog from Paw Patrol. In case you haven't noticed, it's his favorite show.”

“I have always wanted a puppy. My parents wouldn't allow me to have one. Said they were too much work,” Chris explains.

“You can share our puppy, but you'll have to help scoop the poop. Daddy says we'll have to do that when we're older. You look like you're old enough already,” Holly chimes in.

Toby chuckles as Chris asks, “Did our daughter just call me old?”

“Get used to it. I'm called old at least once a week,” Toby sighs.

They pack Toby's SUV with all the luggage and food. Chase jumps all over Chris for a few minutes, getting used to him, but then settles nicely. He sits between the kids on the back seat. Toby tosses Chris his keys, explaining he doesn't know where the surprise vacation is. Chris fires up the engine, eases out of the driveway, and starts out on their journey. They stop for gas, Chris staying in the car with the kids. With a full tank, he takes side streets until he hits the highway. He knows just the place they can hide out.  
Three hours into the drive and Harry has to use the bathroom. Chris pulls into the next gas station. Might as well fill up while they're here. Chris uses the bathroom, then goes to fill the tank while Toby waits for the kids. He steps inside the small shop for a few items. He gets some drinks, snacks, and lubrication (the kids have to sleep some time), then goes to the register. 

“I need gas, also,” Chris tells the store clerk, “$30 worth”.

“That will bring your total to $60.93, please,” the clerk says pleasantly.

Chris reaches back, as if to get his wallet, and reveals the gun. “You'll find my total is $0,” Chris says as he fires a bullet into the man's chest. He leaves the shop as if nothing horrible had occurred. He fills the tank and climbs into the vehicle. Back onto the road. 

“That was unnecessary, Chris, I have cash,” Toby growls. “I told the kids someone had a bottle rocket behind the store. We heard what happened,” his voice drops to a whisper. 

“Couldn't chance he'd recognize me,” Keller whispers back. “My face may be on the news by now.”

“I go in next time,” Toby orders.

“That's fine. I'll wait in the car with the kids. It'll give us an opportunity to bond,” Chris whispers threateningly.  
They drive in silence for the longest time. The children sleep peacefully. Harry cuddled in his booster seat with Marshall; Holly resting her head on Chase. Chris takes Toby's hand in his own, giving a loving squeeze. Toby knows they can't hide forever. The police will find them. Part of him, a humongous part, wishes they actually could be a family. He loves Chris. Even when he shouldn't, he does. He knows a Chris that nobody else will ever have the gift of seeing. He conceals himself in a tough-guy persona. In actuality, he's loving, caring, and fears the judgment of others. As a young man, he found himself attracted to others boys, as well as the girls. His homophobic father thought he could abuse those feels out of him. Like a sound punch or kick would make his boy straight. When he was living on his own, people still made jokes, or physically assaulted him. He was young with no education He survived any way possible. He began to hate himself and lash out at the world. He murdered those men trying to kill that part of himself. It never took. Toby helped him understand that he is who he is. He accepted him, flaws and all. If anyone could see how apologetic Chris is for what he's done, maybe he'd stand a chance. Toby drifts off to sleep pondering what chance Chris will actually stand now. That tough-guy persona has fallen into place once again. 

“Wake up, baby. We are here,” Chris says soothingly as he shakes Toby's shoulder.

“How long was I out for,” Toby questions sleepily.

“About 5 hours,” Chris replies.

“Where are we,” Toby questions. He looks around. A wooden cabin, surrounded by forest. There's a tiny lake off to the right. A picnic table and grill on the side of the cabin. Laundry hung out on the line to dry. “and where are the owners?”

“We are far enough away that nobody should bother us,” Chris began. He took a deep breath and with a sheepish look said, “We are the owners... now.”

“Chris...,” Toby sighs heavily.

“Tobe,” Chris replies. “There was a couple living here. I dated their son years ago, when this was only their summer home. He brought me up here for a weekend alone. I told you I drown a man...,” he explains. “I snapped their necks. See, no gun to wake the kids, I'm learning. Their bodies are in their car, which is at the bottom of the lake. The other end, not this end.”

“I wish you wouldn't go about things this way,” Toby mutters. “I have money. I can obtain the cash needed to buy a cabin. Tell me what we need and we can get it. If you don't want to be captured, you must stay on the right side of the law.”

“Fine. I'll do that. I've never had anyone to rely on. This is new territory for me. I love you, T,” Chris expresses.

“I love you, too,” Toby answers, kissing Chris' cheek. It's a struggle to hide his fear. Panic churns in his stomach. He has to save his kids.  
Chris opens the back of the vehicle up and starts carrying their belongings in. Toby opens Holly's door, unbuckles her seat-belt, and picks her up. He cradles his daughter tightly as a tear grazes his cheek.

“Why are you crying, Daddy,” the sleepy-eyed child asks.

Toby brushes her hair back from her face, “nothing, baby. I just love you and Harry so much. These are happy tears.”

“I love you, too. Do you love Chris,” Holly asks, not wanting her new friend left out.

“Yes, I love Chris, too,” Toby answers, feeling his heart breaking. “shall we wake Harry up?”

“Hey, Harry! Open your eyes. We're here. Look, we're staying in the forest,” Holly exclaims. “Whoa, Daddy, are there bears here?”

“I don't know, Hol. Even if there are, I will keep you safe,” Toby smiles.

Toby goes to the opposite side of the SUV and removes Harry from his booster seat. He picks up Chase, carrying him into the cabin. He rummages through their possessions until he locates Chase's leash. He ties the leash to the handrail. The pup runs around the yard happily. Next Toby scoops a kid up under each arm and carries his giggling bundles inside. They find Chris laying across a king-size bed. Toby tosses his babies onto the bed and yells 'get him'! The kids jump all over Chris, laughing. Chris tickles them both until they're out of breath. Chris sits up and sees Toby watching the excitement. He reaches his hand out, a soft smile on his face. The worry slips from Toby's mind as he takes Keller's hand. Chris tugs him onto his lap. He wraps his arms around Toby's waist, holding onto him snugly. They watch the kids jump on the bed. 

“I'm so in love with you, baby,” Chris murmurs, placing a kiss on the back of Toby's head.

In chimes Harry, “love you, baby. Love you, baby. Love you, baby,” giving them each a kiss.  
Toby breaks out into laughter, returning his son's kiss, “love you, too, my baby boy.”

Chris hugs Harry. “Love you, too, kiddo.”

They decide to have some lunch. There happened to be a well stocked refrigerator and pantry. After eating, they explore the cabin. There is the bedroom downstairs, which Chris claims for them, and 3 bedrooms upstairs. Holly demands the room with the lavender- color walls. Harry tries to drag his toys into the blue room. Chris carries their luggage to their rooms. He leaves the kids to unpack and play.  
Downstairs, Toby has moved their bags into the bedroom. He allows himself to live in the illusion for a moment. There won't be any formulating an escape with frazzled nerves. If only this could last. 

“What are you thinking, Tobe,” Chris questions as he steps into the room.

“Nothing much,” Toby answers.

“Something is going on in the big brain of yours. You aren't planning to leave me, are you,” Chris asks, a dark tone showing through.

“No way,” Toby fibs. “This is our dream. It's not an ideal way to go about a life together, but it's what we have. Besides, the kids are already growing attached to you.”

“I'm excited about how rapidly they took to me,” Chris smiles, darkness gone. 

After unpacking everything, Chris takes Chase into the yard. He drank his entire water dish, so it must be time to water the flowers. Chris sits on the top step, ruffling the puppy's fur each time he ran up to him. Toby stands at the door, hands tucked in his pants pockets, watching momentarily. He could watch Keller all day. Study his partner as they navigate a relationship outside of prison. Would life be as promising as they used to daydream? Could Keller manage to give up a life of crime? If he had received parole, would Chris have succeeded? Toby understands why Chris has committed the crimes he has since escaping Oz. He doesn't excuse the behavior, but he realizes Chris was desperate. Try caging a wild beast and taking away the one thing they live for. The first chance the beast sees to escape, he will. There will be casualties. 

“How long are you just going to stand there,” Chris questions without turning around. “Coming out here.” Toby steps out onto the porch and attempts to sit next to Chris. Keller grabs a hold of him and pulls Toby onto his lap. “This is better.”

Toby casually rubs Chris' arm. “I agree. I was thrilled when I received parole. I got to come home to my kids and be the Dad they need. I wouldn't have traded that for anything. No matter how in love with you I am. That being said, I missed evenings in our pod. Just us. Me sitting on your lap like this, reading and talking.”  
“Making out until the hacks hit the door,” Chris chimes in, locking eyes with Toby. Their lips nearly meet and they hear the door.

“We want food,” Holly says, running down the stairs to play with Chase.

“My tummy is rumbling,” yelps Harry, following his sister.

Chris fires up the grill and makes burgers for dinner. After they eat, Toby gets the kids bathed and into pajamas. Holly hands Chris a book of various fairy tales, showing him which page they are on. He reads them their nightly story. Together the guys tuck the kids into their beds, kissing them goodnight. It has been a long day for them.  
As soon as they reach the bottom of the staircase, Keller takes Toby's hand. He leads him into their bedroom and practically throws Toby onto the bed. He pounces on top of him like a animal done stalking it's prey. He pins his wrists above his head and dives in for a kiss. They lick into each others mouth, devouring the other. 

Toby pulls back first, “slow down, babe. Give the kids time to fall asleep. It won't take long.”

Chris grumbles, rolling onto his back, “Alright. This has got to be the toughest part of parenting.” Toby laughs. “I'm serious. I've spent the majority of the day in extremely tight jeans. When I'm damn near bursting through the zipper, I remember I'm wearing your jeans.”

Toby isn't laughing anymore. “Don't think I haven't noticed. How about we take a shower?”

Toby wanders upstairs to assure the kids are asleep. Chris is in the bathroom adjusting the water temperature. Toby closes the bathroom door behind him. He grasps the hem of Chris' t-shirt, lifting it over his head. He removes his own shirt, pressing his bare chest to Chris'. He kisses his neck, nuzzling his collarbone. Chris buries his nose in Toby's hair, inhaling deeply. Toby roughly rolls Chris' nipples between his thumb and finger. The action elicits the most erotic moan from his lover. Toby's pants are rapidly opened and jostled to his knees. A warm, calloused hand envelops his erection. Toby's forehead hits Chris' chest and he shamelessly pumps into the fist.

“I know, baby. I know. Keep going, Tobe,” Chris murmurs against the top of his head. “Good boy. Look at me.” Toby gazes into Chris' eyes. “I want to taste you,” he whispers, getting down onto his knees.

“God, Chris,” Toby sighs.

Chris opens his mouth wide, swallowing Toby entirely. He becomes aware of nails digging into his shoulders. He cups his boyfriend's balls, kneading gently. He works his tongue over the tip, swirling like a tornado. When he takes the swollen organ to the root and swallows around it, Toby gasps. He tells Chris to do it again. He does. On the third swallow, Toby grits his teeth, trying not to scream. He fucks into Chris' mouth, shooting cum down his throat. Chris doesn't let a drop go to waste.  
Toby helps Chris to his feet. He finishes removing his own pants and socks, then strips his lover. He gives Keller's cock a couple strokes. Chris retrieves the lube from the medicine cabinet, then steps into the shower. Toby steps in behind him and shuts the curtain. Chris grabs his face and kisses him. He devours him, letting Toby taste himself on Chris' tongue. He snakes his arm around the slender body, kneading the ass he's about to take. He circles Toby's entrance with a wet finger, carefully preparing him. Toby works himself back onto those probing fingers.

“Fuck my ass, already,” Toby whimpers. It's been far too long since he's been filled.

“You want my dick, babe,” Chris rumbles in his ear.

“Yes, please, I feel empty,” Toby nearly cries. “I need it.”

Chris spins Toby around, urging him back against the slick shower wall. He coats his penis generously with lubrication, then tugs Toby's hips back. He eases the fat, blunt head through the tight ring of muscle. 

He drops his forehead against Toby's back. “Fuck! Shit! I forgot just how tight you are. Mmm... and so hot,” Chris moans.

Toby clenches his asshole with a wicked little laugh. Chris slides nearly all the way out, a sly smirk spreading across his own face. He plows back into Toby, causing a surprised grunt. Chris pushes on Toby's lower back. He gives Chris the best angle he can. Chris slowly pumps his hips, warming Toby up.

“Not gonna go easy on ya,” Chris moans.

“Don't want you to,” Toby sighs. “My dick is hard again, already. Wanna cum.”

Chris bruisingly grips Toby's hips. He slams his cock into him relentlessly. The constant prostate stimulation has Toby yelling wordlessly. Feeling his orgasm quickly approach, Chris slips his right arm around Toby. He encircles his stiff organ, furiously stroking him. He cries out Toby's name, flooding his ass. The warmth pushes Toby over the edge, his cum dripping from Chris' palm. Chris makes Toby lick his fingers, then they share slow, sweet kisses. They hold each other close, enjoying the full, bare- body contact. They take turns sensually cleaning each other from head to toe. The guys take turns lathering the bar of soap, massaging tense muscle, washing away the stressful day. Chris takes special care shampooing Toby's hair. He missed playing with the damp curls after a shower. After thoroughly rinsing off the suds, Keller opens the curtain and takes two towels from the shelf. He drapes his own over his shoulder and precedes to dry Toby. He carefully rings the water from his hair, then towels off his body. He wraps he towel around his waist. Toby takes Chris' towel and wipes the water droplets from his skin.  
Once Chris is wrapped in his towel, he opens the bathroom door. Sitting on the bottom step across from the bathroom door is Holly. Sweet, innocent Holly. She looks at them both wide-eyed.

“Hey, Sweetheart, why aren't you in bed,” Chris asks.

“I have to pee. The noise woke me up,” Holly mumbles.

“What noise woke you up,” Toby asks. Holly does her best impression of what she heard and Toby reddens. 

“I accidentally got soap in Daddy's eye, that's why he was yelling at me,” Chris intercepts. “It was tough to wash out, but he's okay now. Right, Toby?”

“Yes. I'm fine now, Holly. You go potty and get back to sleep. You need your rest,” Toby answers.

Holly slips into the bathroom as the guys go to their bedroom. “Why were you both in the shower,” she asks before shutting the door.

“When you're old like us, you will understand. Sometimes Daddies like to shower together. It makes our hearts feel closer. It's like when Daddy hugs you, then you feel warm and fuzzy inside. Only when parents do that warm, fuzzy stuff together it's a little different. It's a different kind of love that Daddies only show each other in private. You understand,” Chris attempts to explain.

Holly's face scrunches, she ponders what Chris just explained to her. “You had sex with my Daddy?” she blurts out.

Toby's eyes are as large as saucers. “Hol, do you know what sex is,” he questions carefully. His stomach does flips.

“I heard Uncle Gus Gus telling Grandpa you have sex with Chris,” Holly blushes. She's not sure yet if she said something wrong or not. “Am I in trouble? What is sex? Is that what you and Chris did in the shower?”

Toby scoops Holly up and squeeze her tightly. “No, baby girl, you are not in any trouble. Your Uncle shouldn't be talking about that type of stuff around you and Harry,” he makes a mental note to choke Angus. “Sex is what Chris explained to you. When two adults are in love they express that love by having sex. Yes, that is what Chris and I were doing in the shower. Okay?”

Holly kisses Toby's cheek. “Okay, but that's only why you have sex. Daddy, what is sex?” she asks in exasperation.

“We can talk about that another time. It is late and there's too much to explain right now. Go pee and get in bed, please,” Toby responds.

Holly uses the bathroom and runs up the stairs to her warm bed. Toby slowly walks into the bedroom, to the bed, and flops onto the mattress. Keller snickers at the expression on his face. He's mortified that Holly heard them. Now his nine year old daughter is asking about sex. This can't be happening. He stares at the ceiling.  
“Earth to Tobe, ya with me?” Chris nips his earlobe.

“She's just a baby. My baby girl,” Toby mutters.

“She's nine, T. Not exactly a baby anymore. The puberty monster will be here anytime now. You've got this,” Keller attempts to reassure. “She has a Daddy and a Step- Dad. We are going to be the people explaining this stuff to her.”

“I just thought I had time still,” Toby complains, thinking how much better Chris is at this “Dad” thing than he expected. “Figuring out what to tell her and when can't be left to surprise. We'll need to sit down and plan this out.”

“You can't plan everything. You never know what she will ask you. Come on, babe, let's get some sleep before they are both awake,” Chris says, climbing out of bed to find underwear.

He tosses Toby a fresh pair of briefs and socks. They both get dressed and crawl under the blankets. Chris pulls Toby as close as possible. They fall fast asleep as Chris plays with Toby's damp curls.

Toby awakens to the sound of music and giggles. He throws on a pair of shorts and follows the noise. He steps into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He can't believe the sight before him. Christopher Keller at the stove making pancakes for the kids, dancing and being silly. That would be a moment to savor, had they three of them not been in their underwear.

“Where are your clothes,” Toby exasperates. 

“We wanna be like Chris, Daddy,” Holly laughs. “We don't wear pajamas anymore.”

“Chris, what the hell,” Toby grumbles so only Chris hears him.

“Sorry, Tobe. Not used to having kids around. Came out to grab some water and the little man wandered into the kitchen. He asked where my pj's are and I told him I sleep in my undies. Well... You can clearly see where that went,” Chris tries a smile. “Harry asked for breakfast. As I started cooking, he woke Hol, and they came down like this. They thought it was hilarious.”

“Not after last night's talk with Holly, it isn't,” Toby glares.

“I didn't think of that. Sorry. I'll do better,” Chris promises, afraid of disappointing Toby. He knows when it comes to the kids, they are first. Toby will always do what is right for them, even if it hurts Chris.

“Get them little butts into some clothes, guys,” Toby directs. “Hol, little ladies do no show their undies to boys. Harry, gentlemen don't show their underwear to girls. Underwear are private. Got it,” he explains.

“Yes, Daddy,” Holly responds shyly, covering herself with her doll. She runs up the stairs.

“Okay, okay,” Harry says. “Chris, too?”

“Yes. That goes for everybody. Now up them steps,” Toby answers. “I'll finish cooking, so you can get pants.”  
“You heard the boss,” Chris laughs, picking Harry up like a football. He sets him down at the bottom of the stairs. Harry stomps playfully up the staircase and Chris finds sweatpants.

Just as Toby flips the last pancake, he hears Chase barking out in the yard. Chris flies to the door to see what's going on. A man dressed from head to toe in camouflage squats down to pet Chase. Chris spies the rifle at his side. As he glares out the door, his head begins feeling fuzzy. His gut twists into a wicked knot. The man appears to be a hunter, but is he really? Was he just send to scope out the cabin? Has he been found out? A sudden burst of rage explodes from deep within him. Toby, who has been watching cautiously, sees Chris thrust the screen-door open so hard he nearly unhinges it. There's no time to stop him.

“Go up stairs and turn on your radio. Daddy will be up soon,” Toby yells at the kids. They are too scared to argue. 

Toby rushes outside to find the stranger flat on his stomach, Chris' knee jammed into the middle of his back. Chris grabs the firearm. The man turns his head to the side, spits out a mouthful of grass. He hollers for help, but he was hunting alone.

“Chris, baby, what are you doing,” Toby questions, approaching cautiously.

“They sent him here to investigate the situation,” Chris grunts, eyes wild and body shaking. “I can't let him tell them where we are.”

“He's just a hunter. He's not here to harm any of us,” Toby puts his hand of Chris' shoulder. “You need to let him go.”  
“He's right, I'm just hunting deer. Please don't hurt me,” the hunter pleads.

“That's what the cops want me to believe,” Chris shouts, putting a bullet into the man's temple. Toby cries out, for all the good it did. Blood spatters his arms and shirt.

“He was a fucking hunter. Nobody knows where the hell we are. My kids are here. You can't be doing this shit,” Toby growls. Crazy Toby claws at the neat packaging he was placed in upon parole. He feels the itch in his bones. The need to survive any way he can.

“I need to clean this mess up. Get your ass inside with the kids,” Chris orders, hearing the underlying threat in Toby's voice. Toby stomps into the house, Chris right behind him. Chris takes the car keys off the table and pockets them. “And, darling, I'll find you if you run. You really wouldn't enjoy that, so behave.”

As soon as Chris leaves with the corpse, Toby scribbles a quick note. He hides it in his pocket. As he races up the stairs, ideas for escape flood his mind. He has to time everything just right. Toby reaches the top of the stairs and looks into the kids rooms. They aren't there. Profound waves of nausea drown him. He visibly trembles as he opens the third bedroom door... the one at the front of the cabin.  
No sight of the kids, but he hears sniffling. 

“It's just Daddy, babies, where are you,” Toby whispers, praying they are in another room. 

He hears more sniffling and hiccups. He lifts the edge of the comforter and is met with a pair of damp, blue eyes. Holly reaches for Toby. He slides her out, spotting a second pair of blue eyes behind her. He pulls Harry out and squeezes them both.  
“Are you two okay,” Toby questions, knowing damn well they are not.

“Who was that other man,” Holly quietly asks.

“He was just a hunter. I don't know him, Sweetie. He just wanted to pet Chase,” tears descend Toby's cheeks.

“Why did Chris shoot him,” Harry asks, clutching Toby harder.

“Chris is sick, guys. His mind is sick and he thought that man was going to hurt us. He was protecting himself the only way he knows how to,” Toby tries to explain. How can he explain Chris Keller, when he can't always understand himself? What's he supposed to say to warn the kids, but comfort them at the same time? “Never tell Chris I told you this. He would be upset because I'm supposed to keep this a secret. Don't let him know you saw him shoot that man.” Like the rest of the world doesn't know Keller is a sadistic fuck. “Can you keep those secrets for Daddy, please?”

“Yes,” the kids reply in unison. 

“Go watch a movie in Holly's room while I bring Chase in. I'll send him up to cuddle,” Toby gives them each a kiss on the cheek and sends them off. He'd love to take them and run, but Chris is right. He would find Toby.

Chase sits on the porch waiting to come in. Toby opens the door for the pup just as Chris gets back.

“Good boy, Tobe. You made the wise choice,” Chris kisses him. “I'm going to shower now and get out of these filthy clothes.”

“You know I could never leave you,” Toby lies through his teeth. “I'll be on the couch reading when you're done.”

As promised, Toby is lounging on the couch reading when Chris is done bathing. He settles himself next to Toby, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He glances at the book, no real interest in what book it is. He ponders the silence.

“Where are the kids,” Chris questions.

“In Holly's room. They are watching a Paw Patrol DVD,” Toby calmly responds. 

Keller instantly feels the wall going up between them. “A moment alone with my man? I love it,” he purrs. 

Toby knows Chris senses the tension. How could he not? He also understands the only way Chris knows how to communicate is through physical affection. It's the only technique for soothing himself when overcome with anxiety. “Yes. Just us down here.” Toby places his book on the coffee table.

Chris turns to Toby, peeking up at him with frightened blue eyes. He runs his hand over Toby's cheek, pressing their lips together. Toby tilts his head slightly, opening his mouth to Chris' searching tongue. Toby locks his arms around Keller's neck. Chris moans softly, tangling his fingers through Toby's hair. Climbing onto Toby's lap, Chris nibbles his bottom lip. A noise nearly like a purr escapes Toby. Chris slides his hands down Toby's chest, grasping the hem of his t-shirt. He removes the shirt, setting it on the couch next to them. He dips his head and lavishes Toby's nipples in a damp warmth. 

“What are they doing,” Harry asks Holly, eyebrows knit together.

“Daddy are you having sex right now,” Holly questions, grimacing.

Toby knocks Chris onto the couch next to him, scrambling for his shirt. “No, Hol,” he manages.

Chris sighs, loudly. Never a moment alone when you have kids, he gathers. “Just kissing.”

“Kissing goes like this,” Holly kisses Harry's cheek.

“That's how adults kiss their boyfriend or girlfriend,” Toby tries.

“Gross. I'm never doing that,” Holly replies.

“Me either. Yuck,” Harry agrees.

“Take Chase outside and we'll start lunch,” Toby tells the kids.

As they assemble sandwiches, Toby senses the aggravation coming off of Chris. Yes, the kids keep barging in at the most inappropriate times, but that's part of parenting. His head feels as if it should explode... any time now. Escape. Safety. Communication skills for Chris to use in the company of others. A dizzy- spell washes over Toby. He stumbles to a kitchen chair. Chris rushes over to play doctor, but Toby insists he just needs to eat.  
The kids bounce into the kitchen, wash their hands, then have a seat at the table. Chris serves lunch, keeping a close eye on Toby. The kids chatter on about Chase's antics. It gives Toby a sliver of hope to see them smile. They don't realize the danger they are in. He'll keep it that way until he has no choice. Holly scoops some puppy chow into Chase's bowl and Harry fills his water dish. Holly retraces Harry's steps, drying the spilled water. They watch the puppy devour his meal, then take him back outside.  
Toby knows they have at least fifteen minutes before the dog digests his food. The kids will stay outside to make sure he goes to the bathroom. He takes a fist full of Keller's shirt and drags him to the bedroom. He shuts the door and pins Chris against it.

“Not one fucking sound,” Toby grunts, face to face with Chris. “Daddy knows what you need.”

With a devilish smirk, Toby gets on his knees. He quickly undoes Chris' pants, pulling them and his briefs to his knees. Chris starts to stiffen. The urgency makes his heart race. No time to be playful. Toby draws Chris all the way into his mouth. He wraps his hand around the base, moving in time with his mouth. He snakes his hand between Chris' thighs using his middle finger to massage his hole. Chris bites back his needy whines, knowing Toby will stop stimulation. He plays with Chris' balls, feeling them tighten. Toby rams his dry finger into Chris. Chris is so high on Toby right now. The rough intrusion has him grabbing fists full of blond hair. He thrusts hard into Toby's mouth, rupturing like a volcano down his throat. Toby drinks the hot liquid like a man who found water in a desert. Chris has that impact on him. He stands up, kissing Chris passionately. 

“Better,” Toby asks.

“I love you, Tobe,” Chris coos.

“I'll take that as a yes. I love you, too. Get those pants up before the kids come back inside, please,” Toby responds.

The rest of the day is uneventful. Typical family life. Well, if you ignore the kidnapping and murder. Which Toby fight's with. In fact, the next three days breeze by. There haven't been any catastrophic events. Toby is acutely aware of a growing paranoia in Chris. Every noise has him glaring out the windows. He patrols the area surrounding the cabin when he takes the dog outside. A piece of Chris' mind snapped the day he killed the hunter. Toby's on edge, that survival instinct pressing closer to the surface. Holly and Harry keep asking why Chris is acting strange. Unsure of what to tell them, Toby continues reminding them to be careful.  
The fourth day brings with it a foul mood. God only knows what set Chris off. He woke up angry with the world. Every answer came through near- clenched teeth. After Chase ate breakfast, Harry takes him outside. Chris follows, taking the car keys off the hook. He opens the back door on the driver side. He pulls the hunter's rifle out from under the seat, deciding it'll serve better protection inside the cabin. Harry drops Chase's tennis ball, cowering away from Chris.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think I'd really shoot you,” Chris spits, truly shocked that Harry would think that. No response from the boy is the loudest answer. “I only shoot bad guys.”

“That hunter wasn't bad. He just wanted to pet our pup,” Harry whimpers. He immediately covers his mouth, remembering Toby said keep quiet about it.

“What did you say,” Chris approaches Harry, squatting down to his eye level. No answer. “I asked you what you said. Talk,” he demands coldly.

Tears roll down Harry's cheeks as he explains the whole thing. The part about witnessing the murder. Most importantly, the part where Toby told the kids to keep it a secret.

“Get in the damn house. Sit on the couch and wait for me,” Chris growls.

Harry runs through the door, nearly knocking Toby over in the kitchen, and lands on the couch. He curls up on the middle cushion. Chris comes barreling into the living room behind him.

“Holly, get your ass on the couch right now,” Chris howls.

Toby is hot on Chris' heels. “Don't you talk to my kids like that. What the hell is going on,” Toby yells at Chris.

“I'd like to know the same thing,” Chris replies. Holly slips by him and sits with her brother. “Harry tells me you both saw me kill the hunter. Why are you two supposed to keep it a secret,” he directs at the nervous children. 

When he receive silence from the pair, he slaps them each across the face. Toby springs into action. His finger wrap around Chris' throat and he slams him into the nearest wall.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Keep your hands off of my kids. If I ever catch you hitting them again I'll...” Toby catches a glimpse of two frightened kids from the corner of his eye. He stops before this goes any further. Dropping his hand from Chris, he hurries to the kids. “Are you guys okay,” he says, studying the large, red hand print painted on each little face.

Toby ushers the kids to the kitchen, wrapping ice in two towels. He sinks to the floor where the kids sit. They each lay their head on a thigh. Toby holds ice to the swollen impressions. The urge to put Chris' head through a wall lingers.

For the rest of the day, Chris remains on the couch. The anger dissipates, leaving anxiety and exhaustion in it's wake. The hole he dug this time won't be an easy fill. Did he really hit the kids? He's not even sure why he would do that. He loves the kids and Toby. Since the incident with the hunter, something has been wrong. He knows it, but has no clue what is happening. He snapped. That much is clear. These episodes, they're more like black-outs. He returns to reality understanding he fucked up, but not knowledgeable as to how. Up until this point, he's pieced things back together merely from conversing with Toby. Not wanting to alarm Toby, Chris has kept this secret of his own. Eventually he will apologize... to Toby and the kids. There will be no talking to Toby until the little ones are asleep. He's gone into papa bear mode and Chris doesn't blame him.  
The hours dribble by like molasses. The children are too frightened to wander out of Toby's sight. He's thankful for that. Forgiving Chris' wickedness has been a chore, but he always managed to excuse him. Not this time. His babies are his life. Break his limbs a thousand times again before harming his kids.  
Chris prepares chicken nuggets and tater tots for dinner. Yes, bribing the kids with their favorite meal for forgiveness. He's never been above bribery when need be. One meal won't gain their trust back, but it's where he can start. 

“I'm sorry I hit you guys. I shouldn't have done that. I promise, I'll never slap you again,” Chris sighs. He shifts in his chair, finding it hard to look them in the eye. “I love you all.”  
“We love you too,” Toby smiles warmly. “You're new to this Dad-life and you haven't been out of Oz long. I underwent the same mood-swings when I first got out. We can work on things.” The kids nod in agreement. They trust Toby's judgment.

“Thank you. Can I have a hug,” Keller asks the kids. They hesitate only a moment before approaching him. He holds them both close. He looks at their tiny faces, seeing the bruises he left. “I really am sorry,” he repeats, tears in his eyes.

Toby stands up and clears the table. Holly feeds the dog, then they run upstairs to grab their hoodies. It's a bit chilly outside now. Toby hugs Chris, allowing him to think they honestly made up. The kids plow through the door, taking the puppy out with them.

“We have some time while they play with the dog,” Toby starts kissing Chris' neck. “How about you go start the shower for us,” he continues, palming Chris' dick. “Sound good,” he questions. Chris nods, mouth falling open. “Good. I'll go tell the kids to stay outside until I come get them.”

As Chris shuts the bathroom door, Toby hurries outside. He takes the kids by the hands, walking quickly to the edge of the yard. His heart races and his stomach roils.

He pins the note he's been carrying around to Holly's sweatshirt. “Baby, I need you and Harry to run along this path. Go as fast as you can until you find the road. Wave your arms. Get somebody's attention. Give them this note. It tells them to call the police and Grandpa. Dad has to stay here and keep Chris busy. I love you two so very much,” he explains as fast as he can. “Stay on the grass when you hit the road, walk down the street until you see a car, a house, a store... anything. You can do this. Be strong for Daddy.” He kisses and hugs them with all he has.  
“Okay, Daddy, I love you, too,” Holly cries.

“Love you, Dada,” Harry chimes in.

They sprint away from the cabin, Chase at their side. He prays he's done right by sending them alone. You hear horror stories about kidnapping, but he has to do something. Toby enters the cabin, determined to keep Chris busy.  
Stepping into the bathroom, Toby tosses his shirt to the floor. Chris is waiting under the hot spray. Toby finishes undressing with care, buying the kids as much time as possible. Keller sticks his head out, beckoning him to hurry. Entering the shower, Toby kisses Chris. He pinches his nipples hard. Chris grunts in response.

“You getting rough with me, Tobe,” Chris smirks. “Is that what you need to forgive me,” he inquires.

“It might help,” Toby grins. 

Chris recognizes that particular Beecher grin. There's nothing romantic about their shared shower. Chris hurt him and now Toby yearns to release his anger. If Keller has to let Toby get rough with him to patch this up, he will. Let the wild cat free. He enjoys it more than he admits to Toby.  
Staring his prey down, Toby allows the anger to arouse him. He grabs Chris by the throat, ordering him to his knees. Sliding his hand up to his chin, Toby pries Keller's mouth open. He props his leg up on the side of the tub. Toby rams his swollen cock into the awaiting opening, smacking Chris' head against the shower wall. He punishes his throat, listening to Keller choke. Chris doesn't try to stop him. He won't. Toby finally let's him up, gasping for air. He twirls Chris around, putting his back to his own chest. Toby wraps his arms around Chris, raking his nails from neck to naval. Chris gasps in pain. Even when they're short, Toby has sharp nails. He repeats the action. As he pushes Chris' chest against the wall, Toby sinks his teeth into the nape of his neck. Biting down harder, he spreads a pair of luscious ass cheeks, then forces himself in. Chris howls, not sure if the burning intrusion feels good or not. The lack of lubrication is a strong indication of how angry Toby is. Toby moans, yelling obscene thoughts at Chris. He let all restraint go. Digging his nails in, ripping at Chris' back, Toby climaxes. The hot semen and a pulsating cock make Chris cum. He pants, dropping to the tub floor. Toby cleans himself, then steps out of the shower to dry off. After regaining his breath, Chris washes, turns off the water, and opens the curtain. Toby hands him a towel to dry himself, then meanders to the bedroom.  
Once they are both dressed, Chris inquires about the kids. Toby tells him he'll call them into the cabin in a bit. The lack of enthusiasm about rounding the kids up alarms Chris. He wonders at it momentarily, until it dawns on him how loud Toby was in the shower. Panic fills his gut. Keller looks out the window, not seeing the kids. He swiftly left the bedroom, Toby chasing after him.

“Where are you going,” Toby yells. “I thought we were having time alone.”

“Just how fucking alone are we, Beecher,” Chris growls, stepping outside. He frantically studies the yard, not seeing two blonds or their dog. “What did you do? Where the fuck are they.”

“They are out here playing somewhere. Cool it,” Toby screams back at him.

“Not buying it. You'd be freaking out if they were playing in the woods,” Keller starts to see red. He's feels his control slipping. He hurries back into the cabin, stepping into his boots and grabbing the rifle. “I warned you,” he calmly states on his way back out.

Toby darts after him, still bare-foot. He catches up with Chris, snagging his arm. Chris struggles to break free, knocking Toby to the ground. He lands on his back, head bouncing off a rock in the path. He sees stars, then nothing. Opening his eyes, Toby realizes he's been unconscious for who knows how long. He jumps up, stumbling, then gaining his balance. He runs down the path, hoping he finds Chris before he hurts the kids.  
There are blisters on Toby's feet by the time he spots Chris. His greatest fear materializes. That bastard found his babies. He's holds both of their wrists in one of his hands. The other hand holds the gun and a piece of paper.

Unfolding the note, Chris reads aloud, “Help us please. We were kidnapped by Christopher Keller. Our Daddy, Tobias Beecher, stayed back to distract him. Send the police. He is a dangerous man and will kill you if you attempt to approach him yourself. Call our Grandfather, Mr. Beecher, to pick us up.” Chris sneers at Toby, “Know anything about this note?”

“Let them go,” Toby snaps. “You want me, not them! Rip up the note and let them leave. Holly knows her Grandparent's phone number. They can get back home. Please, Chris,” he pleads.

“Let go of us,” Holly yells. “I want to go home,” she cries. “Daddy, he shot Chase.” Harry clings to Holly, crying also.

“You fucking killed their puppy,” Toby spits out contemptuously.

“You were warned,” Chris repeats his earlier statement. “We're going back to the cabin,” he orders, waving his gun to show who's in charge.

Toby lets Chris walk by with the kids. He wants the three of them within eyesight. It's roughly a half hour return walk. Nobody says a word on the way there. Upon arrival, Holly spots Chase's tennis ball in the grass. She stomps on Chris' foot, catching him by surprise. As he jumps, he lets go of their wrists, and Holly runs to the ball. She flops to the ground, cradles the ball, and cries her heart out. Regaining his dark composure, Chris struts over to Holly, rips the ball from her hands, and throws it in the lake. She cries harder and Harry screeches.

“Shut the fuck up, both of you,” Chris demands. He grabs Holly by the neck and Toby charges. “Don't come an inch closer. You'll regret it.”

Halting in his tracks, Toby's mind spins. Holly kicks and scratches with all of her might. Harry scurries passed Toby, and bites Chris' arm. His protection attempt fails as Chris shoves him away. Toby moves to catch his son before he hits the ground. Chris mistakes the movement as an effort to subdue him. He snaps Holly's neck, the cracking sound deafening. An anguished howl tears from Toby's body. He scoops Harry up and rushes into the cabin. Toby removes the largest knife from the butcher's block on the counter. Chris waits in the yard, bracing himself. He knows Toby will be back out.  
Keller isn't held up long. Toby squares off with him, the knife hidden. Harry spectates from the porch. They've fought before. Chris can take Toby. A fist flies through the air, knocking a tooth from Chris' mouth. Toby makes for the rifle. Keller snatches it away in time. A jab to the gut has Chris doubled over. A knee to the face sends Chris to the ground. Toby jumps on him, punching him in the head. He tosses the gun away from them and pulls the knife from his waistband. When Chris tries to knock Toby off of him, he finds the knife to his throat. He draws his arm back, shoving the knife into Chris' shoulder. He stabs the other shoulder. He sticks the blade into Keller's stomach. Chris scream, trying to wiggle away. The knife lands in his chest. He gasps for breath. Toby watches him bleed.

“Daddy,” Harry hollers, “cop car.”  
Toby turns to see the flashing lights speed up the path. Someone must have spotted Chris and the kids. He touches the blade to Keller's throat, tracing the final cut. He slits Chris' throat as the police surround him. Dropping the knife, he raises both hands and stands up. Taking four steps, he turns to face the officers, kneeling beside Holly. He lifts the lifeless body of his little girl, sobbing as he cradles her. Harry races over to Toby, taking Holly's hand. The officers lower their weapons, allowing Toby his space.  
An ambulance, the coroner, and CSI team arrive soon after. Toby gives his statement, then he's sent with his kids in the ambulance. The coroner hauls Keller's body away. He allows Holly the dignity of not riding with her kidnapper. Toby holds both children all the way to the hospital. His parents are called immediately. Harry and Toby are cleared, physically, to go home. The doctor gives Mrs. Beecher the business card of a well respected psychiatrist. She advises both father and son be seen within the next couple days. The Beecher's take Toby and Harry home with them, until further notice.


End file.
